Vindicated songflic
by shamenteen
Summary: [oneshot songfic] Joey learns something about himself, and Kaiba only confuses him more. SetoxJoey shonanai


**"Vindicated"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's character's. If I did some changes would be made.

Author's Note: Don't hate me for writing this! ;.; I wanted to update my other stories but I am having trouble writing them. Also….I may make a sequel to this one-shot, but only if enough people ask and only after I update a story or two!

* * *

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

This was the only time they were ever really around each other then school. Besides the fact that they were always on the opposing side, he was never the focus of him either, he was a distraction from his main goal, and he would never be the focus of him.

No matter when it was, when the gang first started coming together, when Duelist Kingdom came around and they all learned more about him and his true heart, not when Battle City appeared and he himself had faced so many obstacles with him present to view, not when they were trapped in that virtual world and had to fight their way out, never. He was never noticed, only the occasional comment made to insult him. He probably didn't even acknowledge him enough to even hate him.

Joey had to blink when a hand was waved in front of his face. He was caught staring, hopefully the others didn't notice what, and Tristan was the one who brought Joey back to reality. "Huh?"

"I said 'what did you think about that move Kaiba made'?" Tristan repeated, turning back to the dual before them. There were at a virtual dueling stage in Kaiba Land, and Seto Kaiba was dueling Yugi Moto(who actually was Yami at the moment), like always. This happened often, his best friend and the CEO dueling each other heatedly.

Joey had to think and look over the field, apparently he had zoned out for a while, so he had to make up a good answer. "Eh, it was alright. Yugs will get him in the end though." That was a good reply.

Tristan bought the answer and grinned, turning back to the duel. "You bet he will!" Tea was cheering Yami on currently, shouting out loud cheers for her boyfriend. Somehow Yugi had gotten the courage to ask her on a real date a few weeks, or was it months, ago, and they seemed to be glued to each other sense. They seemed happier then ever together, and it was hard not to laugh when seeing them together sense Tea was some what controlling.

Joey turned back to the duel as well, secretly once again watching the person he had been thinking about so often these days. At first, sense they first meet that is, it was just to pass time when they poked jokes at each other. That grew when Yugi's superiority is dueling came about, and then it turned into cruel jokes and hated glares. Now, there were still the cruel jokes and heated glares, but Joey had become less amused by, though apparently the boy in front of him had not when he did speak to Joey, but that had been happening less and less.

---

_And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated_

Yugi had won the duel as expected.

Kaiba wasn't pleases again. Leaving angrily saying next time he will win.

He didn't acknowledge him, and for some reason that cause Joey's heart to twisted painfully in his chest.

Why did it hurt?

Joey and the others left a bit after Kaiba, walking outside to find that it was raining lightly. Yugi was safe from the rain do to the umbrella that he shared with Tea, who had said it was going to rain later on, and offered Joey to come with them, which the blond declined lightly, saying he didn't want to witness or cut into their lovey-dovey time, causing both to blush before leaving. Tristan was also safe somewhat do to the fact that he had taken his motorcycle with him today. He also offered Joey a lift, but he declined again sense they were going opposite directions. He left giving Joey a small wave before speeding off dangerously on the wet rode.

Joey stood there in the rain a few minutes. He had brought his jacket but it didn't do much good, his normal blue jeans and T-shirt getting slowly soaked as he stood there. He didn't really care as he looked up into the dark sky allowing cool drops to coat his face. His mind was still thinking about the brunette that didn't care about him. Joey gave a sad sigh, pushing those thoughts aside, he turned back to the rode and began walking home.

It seemed he was the only in the city seemingly. No one was in the stores he passed by, no cars driving by or waiting at stoplights to go, not even the occasionally cat running quickly by. Joey would have thought it was a scene out of some cheep movie, laughing quietly to himself. He walked down the deserted street with the same old smile on his face, he chocolate colored eyes looking forward into the dark and abandoned street. Being alone didn't really bother him right now, that's what he told himself, and his current situation didn't either.

A Black car with black tinted suddenly came speeding down the street towards him, but Joey didn't pay it any mind until it skidded to a halt, swerving slightly, mere feet away from him. Joey blinked stupidly, hands in his jacket pocket, mouth slightly open as to question why this expensive black car would stop so suddenly in front of him, blocking his path. His question was answered as the driver seat window was rolled down quickly and a familiar diced-playing boy grinned at him.

Duke smirked at the surprised look on Joey's face. "What's wrong, didn't scare you did I?" Duke let out a chuckle as he unlocked the passenger door. "Hope in, if you stay out there you'll get sick." Without waiting for a reply he rolled his window back up and revved the engine as to say 'hurry up'.

Joey blinked stupidly before doing as told, walking around the car he opened the door and got into the passenger seat, closing the door quickly. He rubbed his hands together to get the blood running back through them. "Duke, what are you doing here?"

Duke smirked as he quickly shifted gears and sped down the street, turning a corner sharply, almost crashing into the wall. "Currently getting you out of the rain, I thought that was obvious."

Joey almost slid over to the other side of the car, so he quickly put his seat belt on and clung to his seat. "Not what I meant, and could you slow down!" The car turned another sharp corner.

Duke let out a chuckle. "That would be no fun if slowed down, I'm not scaring you am I?" Duke cast a glance over to Joey who was clutching the seat and staring wide eyed at the road in front of them. "I'm in town to check up on my shop here and taking a little break from all my work. I didn't expect to find you alone and walking in the rain though, mind telling me why?" He turned another corner, cutting this one close as he clipped the sidewalk.

Joey clutch the seat tighter as his knuckles turned white. "Slow down first!"

Duke smirked as he picked up speed, "Now why would I do that?" He took another turn, but a stray dog ran out in the rode. Duke quickly swerved, almost hitting one wall, then the dog, then another wall, but managed to miss all three and spinning to a stop a fee feet down the rode. He stared straight forward, hand holding the steering wheel tightly, before his face broke out into a grin, and then a chuckle was heard, before he gave in and was laughing loudly, wrapping on arm around his middle as his eyes closed in delight.

Joey sat very stiff in his seat before looking over at Duke who was laughing uncontrollably. He wondered how their near death experience was so funny and thought about it. Nope couldn't see how speeding down a wet rode and almost hitting two walls and a dog was funny. He stared at Duke, the site somehow did make him want to laugh, but he only aloud a small smile. "Duke?"

Duke regained some of his senses and stopped laughing mostly, looking over at Joey with a grin on his face. "Yeah Joey?"

"Could you please stop speeding and almost killing us, if you want to die do it on your own time." Joey gave a sight and wiped the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. Note to self: never get a ride form Duke again.

---

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

Duke had taken them to Joey's houses, and Joey invited him in. Currently they were in Joey's kitchen, each a cup of coffee in their hands, and relaxing quietly. Joey was sitting on the cowner next to the sink, still slightly tense from the incident not to long ago. Duke had made him self comfortable by leaning against the island of the kitchen in front of Joey, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So…"

Joey blinked then looked up at Duke, "'So' what?"

Duke looked at him, "Why were you walking down the street alone?"

Joey smiled, "Just walking home. The gang went to a duel today, Kaiba vs. Yugi, Yugi winning, and then I made my way home after." Joey looked back down at his coffee, swirling it around in his cup as the hot steam warmed his face.

Duke narrowed his eyes slightly. "Alone? That's not like you."

Joey once again looked up. "What's not like me?"

"Being alone, normally you jump at the chance to have company, most of the time anyways."

Joey blinked in reply then looked back down for a moment, then looking back up, "Well, the others had other places to go…it didn't really bother me either." Joey gave a shrug and finally took a sip of his coffee. Burning his tongue on the hot substance, causing him to wince. "Blah, tat's hot."

Duke still stared at him. Staying silent a few moments before speaking up, "The only people who like being alone on the outside, are people who are feeling alone on the inside." He closed his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

Joey stared at him a moment before sticking his injured tongue out at him, "Sense when did you start saying stuff like that?"

Duke chuckled, "It's something I heard a while back. I didn't really understand them at the time, but now I do."

Joey gave a sigh and rubbed his head. "Yeah, well, that doesn't mean that I'm lonely. I have no reason to be." A small thought of a certain blue eyed CEO flashed into his mind but was quickly pushed away, a smile being put on his face as he looked at Duke.

Duke opened his eyes and stared into Joey's. "People don't naturally want to be alone, there is always a reason. So while on my visit to your house today I am going to figure out why and I'm not leaving until I do."

Joey stared at Duke confused once again, "But...I'm NOT lonely." Duke didn't reply and only took a sip of his coffee. Joey gave a sigh before hopping off the cowner and setting his cup down. "I guess I'm not getting ride of you then. I'll be right back, these wet clothes are starting to get to me." Joey left the kitchen and went up the stairs of his house, going to his bedroom and kicking the door closed he grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a green hoodie for a shirt, quickly changing.

Duke had gotten bored with waiting and went upstairs, pushing open a door that wasn't closed completely and seeing Joey pull the hoodie over his head. He smirked, "You're a bit paler then I thought you would be, or is that just because you were out in the rain?"

Joey jumped at hearing Duke's voice and snapped his head towards him, a small blush on his face, "Don't you know how to knock?"

Duke walked into Joey's room and looked around, "When it matters, yes." He spotted Joey's computer and started walking towards it.

Joey saw Duke's movement and quickly got to the computer first, turning it off. Last night he had trouble sleeping, so his sleep deprived mind decided to do a search on duelist, a certain duelist who was a CEO and had cold blue eyes and brown hair to be exact, and didn't want anyone seeing what he looked up. He was sleep deprived and he was bored, that's all.

Duke raised a eyebrow at Joey and stood next to him now, staring questionable at the black screen. "Is there a certain reason you suddenly turned off your computer?"

Joey quickly shook his head no. "Nah just felt like it." What a stupid lie. Joey mentally hit himself as he walked away from the computer and sat on his bed.

Duke didn't buy it and sat down at the computer, turning it back on and quickly finding his way to old but recent documents.

Joey's eyes widened and he jumped over to the computer, but it was too late, a window appeared with the young CEO's profile and Duke was looking at the screen with an evil little smile on his face, turning his eyes to give Joey an amused look. Joey blushed gave a huff, stomping over and sitting back on his bed.

Duke, seeing how Joey was no longer going to stop him and was sulking behind him, went through the rest of the history, finding more pages about the Kaiba and a few other things. Duke turned the chair slightly to face the bed with a small smirk on his face as he propped his head up with his hand. "Should I even ask?"

Joey glared over at him, "I was bored!"

"So you solve your moments of boredom by looking things up about Kaiba-boy?"

Joey once again stuck his tongue out. "Don't call him that, you sound like Pegasus."

Duke continued to smirk, "So why Kaiba of all people?"

Joey shrugged and laid back on his bed, hands behind his head, "No reason, just felt like it."

Duke continued to watch Joey as he thought of something. "Joey, what happened before you decided it was okay to be alone this afternoon?"

Joey thought about what had happened, "Nothin much. Yugi had his duel, Tea and Yugi went one way for some date, and Tristan lived the other way."

"What about the duel?"

"Yugi and Kaiba fought each other, Yugi ended up winning like always, nothin new."

"Did Kaiba say anything to you, like call you mutt or anything like normal?"

"No…" Joey stared at the ceiling then blinked. "Wait, why do you ask?"

"Just a theory, do you think about Kaiba?"

"Why should I?"

"Yes or no?"

"None of your business!"

"Is that a yes?"

"No!"

"Are you lying?"

"No!"

"You are lying aren't you?

"I said no didn't I!"

"Oh my god….you ARE lying. That means…"

Joey was now sitting up and glaring at Duke who was looking thoughtful. "Why are you even asking that?"

Duke looked over at Joey and blinked at him like he was an idiot. "And you don't even know do you?"

Joey growled, "Know what?"

Duke laughed at Joey as the blond became more confused. Joey picked up his pillow and tossed it at Duke's head, hitting him square in the face.

Duke picked up the pillow and stood up, smirking, and walked over to the bed and stood in front of Joey, "I'll tell you my theory after you answer a few more questions, alright?"

Joey glared up at Duke before giving a huff of defeat and glaring at the wall to the side of him, "Fine, whatever, let's get this over with."

---

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that_

Duke had asked some questions about his school like and the others and about Kaiba sometimes. Some of the questions were even about how he felt, making him feel like he was talking to a shrink rather then Duke himself. He had to admit, however, that somehow telling someone about all of this did feel good. He just hoped that Duke wouldn't tell anyone else.

Duke nodded as he asked his last question about how Joey felt if certain people suddenly left, first his sister, then Yugi, then Tristan, then Tea, then Bakura, then Kaiba. Joey had to admit that his mind was still thinking about the possibility that Kaiba would leave and never be seen again by them. It….annoyed him somewhat that he could understand why that thought bothered him so. He new it was going to happen soon, they are from different worlds, and they barely saw each other now. However...it still made him fell somewhat sad, and he didn't know why.

Duke smirked at Joey, leaning back in the chair he brought over, "I am now convinced that the source of your loneliness is from the fact that Kaiba no longer acknowledges you enough and because you're in love with him."

Joey stared blankly at Duke as the information sank in. He mouth twitched, then he fell back on his bed, laughing insanely. "Right, like that could happen!" He clutched his sides in pain as he rolled onto his side, laughing harder at the thought.

Duke, knowing Joey would react like this, simply sat there and let the blond come down before speaking up again. "You are in love with Seto Kaiba, whether you want to believe me or not."

Joey sat up and glared at Duke, legs crossed on his bed and hands in his lap as he leaned forwards some. "That is not funny Duke. I can't be in love with him."

"Well you are." Duke said in a matter of fact tone.

"But I CAN'T!" Joey fumed some before giving a annoyed sigh. He fell back on his bed sprawled out as he stared blankly at the ceiling, the thought of him in love with Kaiba running through his head. He examined his own behavior from the past few weeks and slowly was starting to believe it himself. He rolled over onto his side as sadness etched itself across his features.

"Joey?" Duke leaned forward and looked at the now depressed blond. "What's wrong?"

Joey shifted on the bed, hair shadowing his eyes as he curled in tighter on himself, "Duke….I can't be in love with him because…..we are from two different worlds, and he will leave here soon…."

Duke suddenly felt sadness overcome him at seeing the blond boy in front of him so broken before anything could even start. "Joey…"

Joey fist clenched in the sheets, "Duke….don't tell anyone, kay? I don't want to cause trouble for them, and its pointless acknowledging something that isn't really important…."

Duke eyes softened on the blond, "Joey, they way you feel is important…"

Joey shook his head softly. "No it's not"

---

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

Duke had reluctantly left Joey alone but the blond boy smiled and said he would be alright ad would call him tomorrow so they and the gang could do something. Duke now speeded down the rode wondering what he should do. He couldn't leave Joey like this, alone and depressed. It was his fault for brining the fact that he had fallen in love with Kaiba to light. So, now he has to fix it someway.

Duke suddenly did a 180 and zoomed down a rode, he knew where he was going now. If he couldn't get Joey to cheer up and help the relationship form that end, then he will from another!

A little bit later he was outside the Kaiba mansion's front door, waiting for someone to answer it. The security guard let him in sense he made a small false lie about him being business partners and wanted to go over something. Kaiba was going to kill him for showing up this late. What was it, a little past 7 pm right?

The door opened in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts and he stared down into the eyes of Mokuba Kaiba who stared curiously back up at him. Duke raised his hand and put on a grin. "Hey there kid, is your bro home?"

Mokuba blinked at him, "Who are you?"

Duke continued to smile, placing his hands back in his pockets. "Well, my name is Duke Devlin and I am the creator of an up-and-coming game that a lot of people love, but that's not why I came here."

Mokuba blinked again, "Then why did you come here?"

"You see, I need to talk to your brother about a friend of mine. I kind of messed up something and I need his help to fix it." Duke said nervously.

"What?" Mokuba was confused, "How can my brother help and who is your friend?"

"Well…" Duke looked around then leaned forward and whispered, on hand on the side of his mouth as if he was telling a secret. "It's Joey, I believe you know him, and I did something that kind of involved your brother."

Mokuba smiled at the familiar name but frowned, "What did you do?"

Duke rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well, I kind of said I wouldn't tell anyone. In fact, he may get mad at me latter for even coming over here."

Mokuba looked at Duke a moment before smiling brightly. "Alright, I'll let you in. Brother just got a little while ago and is in his office right now, I'll take you to him." Mokuba held the door open to let Duke in.

Duke brightened up and walked in, "Wow, thanks. If I live after this whole things over I'll have to pay you back some how." Duke grined at Mokuba who smiled back.

Mokuba led him up the stairs and down a few hallways coming to a stop a door and knocking before opening it slightly and looking in. "Brother?"

Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk, typing away quickly at the keys on the laptop. Upon hearing his brother's voice he glanced up then back at the screen, "What is it Mokuba? I'm busy."

Mokuba smiled brightly, "There someone here to see you!" Before the older Kaiba could reply, Mokuba opened the door and gave Duke a push in, before closing it quickly.

Duke stumbled forward a bit before catching his balance. Looking up and seeing the glaring blue eyes of one CEO named Seto Kiaba, hobbies included his job, dueling, chest, taking care of his brother, and scaring everyone besides his brother to the point where they may be better off dead. Duke visibly became more nervous as he offered a small smile.

Said Kaiba only increased his glare, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kaiba stood up quickly from his desk. He was wearing his Battle City outfit it seems without the dramatic white coat. Duke briefly wondered where it had gone.

Duke blinked before standing up straight, "My name's Duke Devlin, and I am here to try and fix something I messed up."

Kaiba glare stayed in place, "What does that have to do with me?"

Duke gave another weak smile. It was going to be a long night, one in which he may be killed. He took a deep breath before beginning to explain everything.

---

_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away 3x  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away 4x_

It was Monday morning, and thanks to the newest news about himself, he had little to no sleep and was trying not to fall asleep before school began.

Yugi and Tea were gathered by Tea's desk and talking amongst themselves sense Joey said he wanted to sleep, and Tristan was late it seemed sense school began soon. Like 10 minutes or something. Another thing that Joey noticed was that the reason why he couldn't sleep all night wasn't in class either. That was a good thing he guessed, he didn't exactly feel like seeing him right now.

After said thought happened, so to ironic fate, said person of desire walked through the door looking as annoyed as ever, and Joey skillfully faked sleep as Kaiba walked by his desk. The thing that surprised him however, knocking out of his sleepy-but-not-sleeping state was when a hand suddenly squished his head against the desk and a voice chuckled above him. "Don't tell me you're sleeping?"

Joey pushed the hand away and sat up, seeing Duke in front of him grinning like always. Joey stared confused at him for a moment before his mouth started working again. "W-what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're gana be a student again?"

Duke grinned stayed in place, "Sorry, but no, I don't like the whole going to school think, that's why money can by tutors. However, I did come here for a few reasons', one of which is to show you I'm still alive after my heroic deed was done!" He grin widened and he placed his hand on top of Joey's head, "Now say 'Thank you very much Duke you sexy thing I'm so glad you lived'."

Joey was confused and half asleep, even depressed still, but he was still Joey, "No. Why are you here and what did you do?"

Duke grin stayed in place as he pointed behind Joey.

Joey blinked then looked behind him, only to make eye contact with Kaiba who was watching the closely but indiscreetly as he had a book out and was pretending to read like always. A small tint of pink touch the edges of his cheeks and he quickly turned back to Duke with wide eyes, hissing quietly so no one could hear, "What did you do now!"

Duke only continued to grin as his presence was finally noticed by the other, people coming over and talking to him and pulled him off, no chance for Joey to get his answer now. Joey huffed and laid his head back down on his folded arms. Somehow he was afraid to know exactly what did happen between the time Duke left his house and this morning.

Joey could still feel eyes on his back, watching his carefully. He mentally groaned, why him?

---

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

Duke had left saying he would call later, still wearing that stupid grin. Joey wanted to strangle and shake it out of him to find out what exactly he did. Another fact that called attention to itself was that Tristan never showed up this morning, meaning it was him Bakura Tea and Yugi, well it would have been if said Bakura was not also absent, leaving just the three of them. Then there was the fact that couples tended to eat lunch together alone, meaning said three was now one, which was Joey. Sense Joey did not want to be caught alone at the moment by Kaiba who was watching him all morning, as soon as the lunch bell rang he darted from the classroom to find a safe place.

Joey had found himself somehow behind the gym building, looking around he was alone here, but he thought sense no one comes here, including a certain person he was avoiding, then he was therefore safe.

Satisfied with his logic, he slid down the wall of the gym building giving a sigh. As he sat on the ground he tilted his head back and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds move slowly across. His eyelids started feeling heavy and not soon after he fell asleep sitting against the gym wall.

Not to long after Kaiba walked around the corner of the gym and now stood in front of the peacefully sleeping blond. He kneeled before him, brining a hand up and brushing back some of his hair, letting his hand slide down and caress his cheek.

Still sleeping, Joey moved towards the touch, a small sigh escaping his lips.

Kaiba's mouth twitched, watching the boy lean towards him as he pulled his hand away some. Kaiba moved his hand downward, brushing it against Joey's neck, causing him to shudder, then letting it rest on his shoulder lightly. He gave him a light nudge to try and wake him.

Joey only shifted in his sleep, doing so however made him loose his balance and caused him to slip off the wall and towards the ground.

Kaiba quickly reached his other arm out and grabbed Joy's other shoulder, pulling him back up into a sitting position. The boy was still asleep, Kaiba gave a sigh, it seems 'his puppy', as he was referred to last night by Devlin, was a deep sleeper. He gave him another small shake, calling his name this time to try and wake him. "Joey."

This time Joey reacted, he struggled to stay asleep but he eventually opened his eyes sleepily, blinking a few times to make thing clearer. However, seeing that Kaiba was the one in front of him caused his eyes to widen before snapping shut again, as if to will him away.

Kaiba gave a small snort, "I'm not going to disappear so easily mutt."

Joey hesitated, then cracked one eye open before opening the other one and staring at Kaiba with wide eyes. His hands fisted on the ground beside him as he brought his knees up to his chest, finally aware of the fact that Kaiba held him by both shoulders. He couldn't help the tiny pink blush that spread across his cheeks as he stared into Kaiba's eyes. "W-what do you want?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "You're the one who caused that Devlin guy to come to my house at 7 last night and he didn't leave until 2 this morning." He was highly annoyed by that fact, glaring into Joey's eyes.

Joey was highly nervous now sense it seems Duke made things much worse and didn't know it himself. Joey closed his eyes again, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't-" Joey snapped his eyes open as he was abruptly cut off as Kaiba yanked him forward so their faces were a hair's breath away from each other.

Kaiba had a small smirk tugging on his lips but he kept a blank face. "If the fact that you are in love with me tears you apart sense it doesn't seem anyway possible for us to be together is that much of a problem, I would rather you came and said it yourself instead of the guy."

Joey stared with a faced mixed with shock and confusion at Kaiba, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, a blush darkening on his cheeks. "Wa….what?"

Kaiba gave another small snort and let go of Joey's shirt, letting him fall back into his sitting poison, and stood up, crossing his arms across his chest, he stared down at Joey. "…Well? Get up."

Joey did so quickly, still highly confused as to exactly how Kaiba felt about the fact that Joey loved him. He stood in front of Kaiba nervously, arms at his side, and was facing the ground to try and hide his embarrassed blush.

Blue eyes took in Joey's stance, the weak and scared boy before him that loved him, and who already thought that love was doomed to status and they way their lives were heading. It was true, eventually he may move out of this town, and after school ended there was no reason beside the occasionally duel competitions were they would see each other. Kaiba allowed the smirk to show this time.

Joey stood there nervously, why was Kaiba just standing there? He didn't like the way that he ordered him to get up but now made him stand there painfully silent. All he could do is wait and see what happens. Joey wanted to look, to see his face and see what he was thinking, but his fears held him back, so instead his closed his eyes tightly.

Kaiba took a step forward towards Joey, but Joey looked up wide eyed and took a step back, bumping into the wall and pressing himself against it, eyes staring at Kaiba who was still smirking and stepped closer so there was almost no space between them. Brining his arms up and placing them on either side of Joey, trapping him there. Joey squeezed his eyes shut again, not wanting to see what happened next.

Soft lips gently touched his own and Joey's brown eyes snapped open to see Kaiba's own blue ones staring at him gently for once, the smirk still on his face as it now hovered close to his.

Kaiba spoke, lips almost touching Joey's again, "What did you think I would do?" He let out a small chuckle and sat up, looking down at the startled and blushing Joey.

Said blush was now darker and covered a good portion of his face. He stared up into Kaiba's eyes wondering if that really happened. "Seto…" Joey quickly realized what he said and blushed darker, covering his mouth.

Kaiba gave a small chuckle, leaning forward and whispering to Joey, eyes staring into his, "You can call me Seto if you want puppy."

Joey blushed some more and pulled his hands down, "Seto…does that…"

At this point in time the bell sounded signaling the end of lunch. Kaiba merely pulled away from Joey and began walking back towards school without looking back but still smirking.

Joey didn't no if that was a yes or a no as he watched Kaiba leave him there still blushing and confused.

Maybe…maybe there was hope for this love after all…

_Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption..._

* * *

End Of Story Note:

So…what you guys think? I love this pairing, always have and will. Done during 2am and 9am this morning.

Song-Vindicated

Artist: Dashboard Confessionals

R&R please.


End file.
